Elisabeth William Walt
by Origamy01
Summary: Une nouvelle élève fait son entrée à Poudlard. Entre mystères et réalités, la vie d’Elisabeth William Walt intrigue. Venez laisser un commentaire !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Origamy01

**Titre :** Elisabeth William Walt

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé : **Une nouvelle élève fait son entrée à Poudlard. Entre mystères et réalités, la vie d'Elisabeth Willima Walt intrigue.

**Note : **C'est une de mes premières fics, donc soyez indulgent mais surtout n'hésitez pas à poster des com's et à donner votre avis !

* * *

**-Elisabeth William Walt-**

* * *

**_Citius Altius Fortius_**

D'un mouvement souple, elle saute en bas du carrosse, ses pieds frappent le sol et dans un fin nuage de poussières elle se redresse. Ses cheveux dorés s'emmêlent dans le vent tandis qu'elle attrape avec force les deux malles que lui tendait le chauffeur.

_- Merci Henry, mes amitiés à votre femme._Dit-elle en baissant légèrement la tête avec respect.

Elle suit un moment les chevaux qui s'éloignent au trot, puis reporte son attention au lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Le carrosse l'avait déposé à Pré-au-lard, un village cliché de la société des sorciers. Les enseignes peu reluisantes et les boutiques de bonbons trop colorés arrachent à la jeune fille une grimace de dégoût. D'un coup de baguette elle enlève la poussière sèche qui s'était déposée sur sa robe et coiffe avec soin ses longs cheveux.

_- Merci Père et Mère de m'avoir envoyé directement en enfer_, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Vêtue avec l'élégance d'une noble, elle allonge le pas et part en direction du château qu'elle apercevait en contre bas. Sa robe bleu marin qui se mariait avec le bleu profond de ses yeux, volait avec grâce autour d'elle, et une expression indéchiffrable habitait son visage. Durant le parcourt qui la séparait des grilles du château, elle marcha d'un pas régulier et semblait faire preuve d'une excellente endurance.

A peine avait-elle franchis les grilles du château, qu'elle fut interpellée par un homme vêtu tel un vieillard et précédé d'un chat tigré aux yeux injectés de sang.

_- Miss vous devriez déjà être au banquet_, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse qui dissimulait avec peine un rire sadique.

_- Dumbledore m'attend, veuillez lui annoncer que Miss Walt est arrivée, _répondit-elle sans se laisser troubler par l'allure repoussante de l'individu.

_- Miss Walt… !? _murmura le concierge d'une voix tremblante.

Son visage avait brusquement palis et un voile de peur envahis ses yeux. D'une voix plus forte il ajoute en s'inclinant le plus bas possible

_- Oui Miss Walt, tout de suite Miss Walt. _

_- Cessez vos manières de Cracmol et conduisez moi à Dumbledore. _Dit-elle d'une voix claire qui laisse entendre un léger agacement.

_- C'est que Monsieur Dumbledore est au banquet, je ne peux me permettre d'interrompre le banquet…_, marmonna-t-il le nez toujours collé au sol.

_- Assez, relevez vous et conduisez moi au banquet,_

_- Oui Miss Walt, tout de suite Miss Walt_, couina-t-il en s'engouffrant dans les couloirs.

La jeune fille s'empare de nouveaux de ses deux grosses malles et suit d'un pas rapide le concierge. Son visage était crispé et elle rageait entre ses dents : _Oui Miss Walt, tout de suite Miss Walt, je vous hais père, pourquoi ce percepteur a décidé d'avoir une famille, par Merlin !_

_- Miss Walt, voilà l'entrée du banquet… peut-être serait-il plus souhaitable d'attendre la fin du discours de monsieur le directeur…, _proposa-t-il d'une voix aigue remplie de supplice.

La jeune fille, replace d'un coup souple de la main ses belles boucles blondes, et regarde avec mépris l'homme qui se rapetissait sous son regard d'encre.

_- Pourquoi attendre !_ dit-elle d'un claquement de voix et en haussant sadiquement les épaules face au concierge qui semblait avoir perdu toute la dignité qui lui restait.

_- Non Miss Walt… Je vous en …_, supplia le concierge, un genou à terre.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, la jeune fille avait ouvert d'un coup vif les portes du banquet.

_- …mais avant de passer à table, laisser moi vous rappeler…_

Dumbledore interrompu dans son discours regarde avec force la porte soudainement ouverte. Tous les élèves se tournent également dans cette direction. Mais nullement dérangée d'avoir causé l'interruption du banquet, elle avance simplement vers la table des professeurs. Ces derniers regardent avec méfiance et irritation la nouvelle venue. Une vague de murmure s'empare de la salle et beaucoup se retourne sur son passage la dévisageant. Elle était maintenant arrivée au pied des petits escaliers qui conduisaient au niveau des professeurs. D'un mouvement bref de la tête, elle salut l'assemblée :

_- Désolée pour mon retard professeur Dumbledore, _dit-elle simplement le visage de marbre.

_- Miss Elisabeth William Walt, ravi de vous savoir enfin parmi nous, _ajouta Dumbledore le regard bleu pétillant de malice visé dans celui de la jeune fille. _Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? _

_- Je dois vous avouez que d'être arrivée par Prés-au-lard, fut une expérience des plus …_

_- Enrichissante, _proposa le directeur avec malice

_- J'aurais plutôt dit irritante, _rétorqua Elisabeth avec un sourire froid.

_- Bien ma chère, laissez moi vous introduire. _

D'un mouvement de la baguette il renforce le son de sa voix et s'adresse à toute l'école.

_- Mes très chers enfants, comme vous pouvez le constater notre banquet a été interrompu part l'arrivée d'une charmante et plus est ravissante jeune fille. Cette année nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève qui entrera directement en 7__ème__ et dernière année. Je vous présente votre nouvelle camarde : Miss Elisabeth William Walt. _

Un cris s'éleva des élèves suivit d'un brouhaha collectif :

_- UNE WALT A POUDLARD ! Mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Professeur Dumbledore cette famille est la pire…_

_- Silence s'il vous plait ! _ Coupa fortement le directeur, il se tourne légèrement vers McGonagal : _Minerva je vous pris._

McGonagal se lève et se dirige vers le tabouret où se trouvait encore le choixpeau magique. D'un pas fluide Elisabeth la suit et s'assied rapidement non sans lancer en regard menaçant vers l'assemblée. Le chapeau déposé sur sa tête lui cache partiellement la vue, une voix se met à lui chuchoter à l'oreille, mais impassible elle ne sursauta pas.

_- Une Walt ! ça fait bien longtemps qu'une telle famille n'est pas venue à Poudlard. Je me rappelle d'un certain Augustus Leonis Walt… hum certainement votre arrière-arrière-arrière grand père. _

_- Si vous êtes là pour parler généalogie, vous auriez pu me prévenu j'ai un magnifique arbre de ma famille miniature dans ma chambre, _murmura sèchement la jeune fille.

_- Allons, allons, rester calme, je vois au fond de vous de nombreuses qualités et une immense volonté de faire vos preuves. Vous êtres beaucoup trop maligne et brillante pour la maison de Poufsouffle et certainement trop aventurière pour être à Serdaigle. Serpentard serait la maison idéale pour continuer à imposer votre ton mais Gryffondor vous aidera à devenir qui vous êtres vraiment. _

_- Pas Gryffondor… pas Gryffondor…_

_- Hum c'est bien une première qu'une fille de notre rang supplie un simple chapeau râpé, mais je me rappelle très bien de votre arrière- arrière- arrière grand père, un charmant jeune homme pleins de vie, un peu tête en l'air dans ses premières années je dois dire mais pleins de ressources. Il avait d'ailleurs excellé lors des examens de sortilèges, jamais je n'ai compris ce qui l'a conduit à devenir …_

_- Aller en au fait, vieux chapeau je vous pris. L'histoire de ma famille je la connais !_

_- Oh Oui, … je disais donc : GRYFFONDOR !_

Elisabeth se lève d'un bond, enlève brutalement le chapeau et le jette sans cérémonie par terre. MacGonagal le visage blême lui indique d'un mouvement ample de la main la table de sa maison. Les Gryffondors la regardaient tous avec surprise et personne n'avait applaudis sa répartition. Bouillonnant de rage, elle avance rapidement vers la table, et s'installe entre deux élèves qui se sont écartés par peur. Avec un sourire narquois elle plante son regard dans le regard qui se trouvait en face d'elle, et ajoute :

_- Salut Black, content de voir sa femme ?_

_

* * *

  
_

**A suivre…**

**Vos premières impressions ? Hâte de voir la suite ?**

** Qui est Elisabeth pour Black et que fait-elle ici … ? La suite au prochain chapitre !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Origamy01

**Titre :** Elisabeth William Walt

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé :**Une nouvelle élève fait son entrée à Poudlard. Entre mystères et réalités, la vie d'Elisabeth Willima Walt intrigue.

**Note : **C'est une de mes premières fics, donc soyez indulgent mais surtout n'hésitez pas à poster des com's et à donner votre avis !

* * *

Elisabeth William Walt

* * *

_'To Be or not to Be, that is the question'_

_oOo  
_

**Salut Black, content de voir sa femme ?**

La question posée sur un ton léger entraîne avec elle un silence lourd et pesant à la table des Gryffondor où les réactions furent plus ou moins brutales. James écarquille les yeux stupéfaits et manque de s'étouffer avec son jus de potiron qui venait juste d'apparaître. Remus quant à lui affiche un air surpris et ses larges yeux dorés passent progressivement de Sirius à Elisabeth. Peter imperturbable se jette sur ses cuisses de poulet. Mais la majorité des Gryffonds restent tellement choqués qu'ils ne voient pas apparaître le repas.

_- Elle a dit « femme », comme dans mari et femme ? Non Patmol c'est femme dans le sens femelle opposée de l'homme, du male, n'est-ce pas que c'est ça ! _James tapait désespérément le bras de Sirius le suppliant de réagir. _Répond moi Sirius !_

Sirius était figé sur place, le regard plongé dans celui d'Elisabeth, les poings serrés à s'en faire mal et il ne semblait pas voir toute l'agitation qui l'entourait. Les propos de Walt avaient mis sans dessus dessous la maison Gryffondor, et tous étaient pendus aux lèvres du jeune homme pour entendre sa réaction.

_- Walt,_ finit par cracher Sirius avec dégoût, _tu daignes enfin sortir de ton royaume et te mêles au bas gens comme tu les nommes !_

_- Ravie également de te revoir très cher époux, _susurra avec amusement Elisabeth. _Il faut dire que depuis cet été tu ne m'as pas facilité la tache pour te retrouver. Dommage pour toi, Père a tenu à ce que j'ai un diplôme avec le joli cachet de Poudlard. Et me voilà ici bas ! _ dit-elle en désignant d'un mouvement ample la salle.

_- Ton père va être ravi de te savoir à Gryffondor ! _répliqua cynique Sirius.

_- Et tes amis ravis d'apprendre que tu es marié avec une Walt, au passage je me demande bien où tu as pu te dégoter de tels amis ! _dit-elle en regardant avec dégoût Peter se goinfrer de poulets et James qui avait du jus de Potiron coulant de son nez.

L'expression simple et suffisante qu'abordaient Elisabeth et le visage pale de Sirius, contrastaient avec le bouillon de rage qui habitait progressivement James.

_- Black, tu devrais dire à Potter que sa tête va exploser s'il ne respire pas. Ce n'est pas le fait de voir disparaître le dernier descendant des Potter sous mes yeux qui puisse m'ennuyer bien au contraire, mais vois-tu cette robe à coûter une fortune et la cervelle de Potter c'est tenace à nettoyer._

_- Sirius pour qui elle se prend ! _Rugis James le visage écarlate_, elle débarque avec ses airs de sang pur et raconte fièrement qu'elle est ta femme. Sirius pourquoi tu ne nies pas !! Cette femme est folle c'est une WALT ! C'est la fille de Théodore Walt ! Par Merlin, je ne me laisserais pas insulter par une Walt!! _James était maintenant debout sa baguette pointée vers Elisabeth. Son regard était brûlé par la rage.

Sirius d'un coup brusque l'oblige à se rasseoir et à baisser sa garde. D'un ton las il se met à parler.

_- Je sais bien qui elle est ! Et comment veux-tu que je nie quelque chose qui n'est pas faux_, il continue malgré la grimace non dissimulée de son meilleur ami_, oui on est marié et oui c'est un mariage forcé et oui je sais j'aurais du t'en parler !_

_- Oh, le pauvre petit Potter est déçu d'apprendre que son meilleur ami, non son frère de cœur, lui a menti. _Un sourire sadique s'installe sur le visage d'Elisabeth, alors qu'elle lançait un regard de fausse désolation vers James.

_- Sirius..._, commença James.

_- On en reparlera plus tard James, s'il te plait_. La voix de Sirius était ferme et ne laissait place à aucune négociation. _Et toi Walt arrête un peu, veux tu ! _

_- Back, je suis ta femme mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois obéir à tes ordres. _Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, le visage de nouveau froid.

Elisabeth regarda autour d'elle, les discussions avaient repris mais elle était persuadée d'en être le sujet principal. Elle rageait intérieurement, Père allait être horriblement déçu par elle. Gryffondor quelle maison indigne à son nom ! Ce fichu chapeau lui avait sorti toute une tirade sur le fait qu'elle deviendrait qui elle était vraiment. Foutaise être entourée d'adolescents post-pubères qui gesticulent comme des cracmols en entendant le nom de Walt, ça n'allait certainement pas l'aider à devenir qui elle était vraiment. Elle aurait été tellement mieux chez les brillants Serpentards, Père lui en avait tellement dit du bien. Ils étaient perfides et manipulateurs, sang purs par excellence ! _Sang purs_, songea-t-elle avec un humour acide,_ il y a bien longtemps que leur sang n'est plus pur. _Elle devait écrire à son père avant qu'il n'apprenne la nouvelle, elle le devait. Elle s'apprête d'un mouvement souple à se lever quand :

_- Lizzy, tu ne devrais pas partir avant d'avoir manger !_

Elle se retourne violemment vers Sirius, c'était sa voix et son air innocent lui indiquait qu'il était l'auteur de ce doux mais perfide surnom.

_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça_, cracha-t-elle d'une voix remplit de venin.

Sirius la regarde surpris, mais elle voyait bien qu'il feignait l'innocence, c'était un Black avant tout ! James et Remus quant à eux semblaient particulièrement surpris, Lupin tenta même de parler :

_- T-'appeler comment ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix diplomate.

_- Il le sait pertinemment_, répliqua Elisabeth en fusillant son époux du regard_, et je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un loup garou._

Elle termine sa phrase dans un murmure, figeant Remus sur place. Pétrifié il demande d'une voix hachée par la peur :

_- Co-Comment ..tu…_

_- Oh Comment le sais-je ? Voyons mon grand … Je suis une Walt, l'aurais-tu oublié ? _

_- Lizzy, arrête ! _rétorqua une voix sourde dans sa tête. Dans sa tête ?!

Troublée, elle tourne son visage impassible vers Sirius, mais une vague d'angoisse s'empara d'elle. Ça ne pouvait pas avoir tenu aussi longtemps… C'était impossible, la dernière fois que cela s'était passé elle n'avait que 11 ans, juste avant de… _Par Merlin, _pesta intérieurement la jeune fille.

_- Surprise très chère que ce doux cadeau soit toujours présent_…,

La voix sourde résonna en elle, elle regardait désormais droit dans les yeux Sirius et savait que ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougées. Un sourire narquois naissait sur le visage étrangement serein du grand brun. Un parfum de nostalgie glissa doucement en elle. Doux parfum d'un souvenir lointain, d'une enfance merveilleuse, et d'un rêve rapidement anéanti par la volonté écrasante d'un père pas suffisamment aimant.

_- Sirius_, répondit-elle d'une voix lasse, en se plongeant dans l'esprit de Black.

_- Jeune fille, _le ton était moqueur, _où est donc passé votre belle assurance ?! _

_- Black, je t'interdis de communiquer avec moi de cette façon !_

_- Pourquoi ?_ , demanda-t-il innocent, _On se parlait comme ça avant …_

_Avant, _pensa-t-elle d'un air absent, _avant que je devienne sa femme et que le monde des ténèbres ne se déchirent de nouveau. Pourquoi diable suis-je ici, Par Merlin, Père sortez moi de cet enfer._

_- Avant Black, c'était avant, tu es parti depuis trop longtemps pour avoir le droit de me parler de cette façon. _

_- Je n'ai jamais demandé à te laisser, c'est toi qui n'as pas voulu me suivre !_

_- Ça va être de ma faute maintenant ! Désolée très cher, mais je ne viendrai pas pleurer à tes pieds te demandant de me pardonner ! Ta petite Lizzy est morte depuis 6 ans !_

Sa phrase était sans appel. Dumbledore venait d'annoncer la fin du dîner, d'un saut léger elle quitte la table, se faufilant jusqu'aux portes, cette drôle de conversation par télépathie venait de raviver de lourds souvenirs. Elle aperçoit dans un recoin le concierge qui s'incline à ne plus en finir devant elle :

_- Cessez Cracmol de vous inclinez de la sorte, conduisez plutôt mes malles dans ma chambre, et faites moi porter un grand duc pour que je puise établir une correspondance avec mon très cher père. _

_- Oui Miss Walt, tout de suite Miss Walt !  
_

_- Et par Merlin, variez un peu vos phrases_, grogna Elisabeth alors que l'homme était déjà loin.

_- Elisabeth Walt, ravis de vous revoir,_ dit une voix acide l'obligeance à se retourner.

D'une démarche gracieuse et hautaine, elle s'avance sournoise vers son interlocuteur, un sourire froid aux lèvres et les yeux couleurs ténèbres visés dans les siens.

_- Lucius Malfoy et ses inséparables serviteurs. Je me demande bien jusqu'où seraient-ils prêt à aller pour vous ? Jusqu'à la mort très certainement. Quelle allégeance ! _

Une ironie sèche claqua dans le hall, où les élèves se hâtaient pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

_- Père présente ses respects à votre famille,_ dit-il froidement en s'inclinant mollement devant la jeune fille.

_- Sa trahison n'est pas oubliée, l'arbre de votre famille est aussi impur que celle des Weasley. Un Walt n'oublie jamais d'où il vient. Vous devriez en faire autant très cher voisin. Votre présence sur nos terres ne pourrait être que de courtes durées._

Malfoy lui lance un regard noir, et après un dernier mouvement de la tête, il poursuit rapidement son chemin vers les cachots froids et humides du château.

Elisabeth suit un groupe de Gryffondor qu'elle avait remarquée. Poudlard accueillait de plus en plus d'enfants moldus et même un loup garou.

Père avait raison, elle allait avoir du travail. Beaucoup de travail. La montée de violence qui régnait à l'extérieure allait renforcer les divisions à l'intérieur même du château lui facilitant ainsi la tâche. Elle devra alors infiltrer et comprendre ces nouveaux groupes extrémistes qui étaient en train de se mettre en place.

La magie noire, elle la sentait, vivait pour elle, et les poumons de Poudlard étaient en train de tomber malade. Elle respire une dernière fois cette aire poisseuse où vole un goût amer de vengeance, avant de pénétrer dans le monde étouffant du courage faussement héroïque de sa nouvelle maison.

* * *

**A suivre…**

**Vos impressions sont toujours les bienvenues ! Vous en pensez quoi d'Elisabeth, qui est-elle vraiment ? Quel est le lien qui l'unie avec Sirius ? Quelle va être la réaction des maraudeurs …**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Origamy01

**Titre :** Elisabeth William Walt

**Genre :** Romance

**Résumé :**Une nouvelle élève fait son entrée à Poudlard. Entre mystères et réalités, la vie d'Elisabeth Willima Walt intrigue.

**Note : **C'est une de mes premières fics, donc soyez indulgent mais surtout n'hésitez pas à poster des com's et à donner votre avis !

**_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, voici le 3ème chapitre. Il est très très court et je m'en excuse d'avance, mais il me semblait plus cohérent de l'arrêter là. La suite est en construction et ne devrais pas tarder. _**

* * *

**Elisabeth William Walt**

* * *

_"Je ne sais qu'une chose, c'est que je ne sais rien"_Socrate

Sirius Black était assis mollement dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée de la salle commune. Un de ses bras tombait du dossier et se balançait machinalement dans le vide. Ses jambes étaient étendues sur l'accoudoir et ses yeux se perdaient dans les flammes. Il semblait bien loin des conversations qui explosaient autour de lui.

_- Une Walt à Poudlard ! Je me demande bien ce qui a pu poussé Dumbledore à accepter. _

Remus venait de lancer la discussion, assis en tailleurs sur le tapis, il s'étirait et cherchait du regard une quelconque réaction de la part de son ami. James voyant le manque de vivacité de Sirius, bouillonnait de rage. D'un bout il se lève, et commence à faire les 100 pas.

_- Sirius, c'est qui cette Elisabeth ? C'est qui pour toi ?_

La voix de James venait de claquer avec force, mais Black ne réagissait pas, ses pensées se perdaient dans des contrées lointaines où les rires d'enfants résonnaient avec cœur. Il revoyait les yeux bleus et pétillants de sa Lizzy. Son rire cristallin lui revenait comme un murmure. Comment avait-il pu la laissé ? Elle était bien plus qu'une Walt, elle était sa femme. A cette pensée, une grimace nostalgique et d'impuissance s'étira sur son visage. _C'est qui pour toi ?_ La question de James restait sans réponse et Sirius était bien incapable d'y répondre. Avant il aurait su. Avant il aurait trouvé les bons mots et les bons adjectifs pour la décrire. Mais maintenant… ce qui les unissait ce n'était plus qu'une signature sur un parchemin les déclarant mariés.

_- Bon sang, Pat, tu vas réagir ! Depuis que tu as revu cette Walt,_ Potter grimaça_, tu n'es plus toi-même ! Mais regarde toi ! C'est la rentrée et au lieu de planifier les prochaines blagues contre les Serpentards, tu es avachi dans ton fauteuil miteux à regarder les flammes ! _

James continuait de s'agitait désespéramment devant Sirius, mais il le connaissait, il savait que rien ne pourrait le faire sortir de cet état. Il l'avait déjà vu ainsi. Il l'avait déjà vu avec ces mêmes yeux vides et ce même visage pétrifié. Il n'avait pas fait le lien tout de suite, mais maintenant qu'il l'observait, maintenant qu'il s'était calmé, il revoyait son ami. Il le revoyait dans le train qui l'emmenait pour la première fois à Poudlard. Il l'avait critiqué violemment d'être un Black, il lui avait craché au visage des horreurs et Sirius était resté impassible avec ses yeux vides et son visage pétrifié. James ne l'avait plus revu ainsi jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_- C'était elle ?_ demanda-il dans un souffle, _c'était elle que tu as du abandonner ? Laisser derrière toi ?_

Les maraudeurs regardaient leur ami comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Remus regarde un instant James puis Sirius. Et il fut surpris de constater que celui-ci avait enfin réagis. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, il fixait James, le visage indéchiffrable. Remus ne su jamais si ce fut les paroles de son ami qui l'avait fait réagir ou une simple coïncidence. Mais il savait une chose, jamais il n'oublierait ce regard gris, baigné de larmes.

Oo

oO

* * *

**Je sais, ce fut beaucoup trop court à votre goût et je m'en excuse encore une fois ! Pas de panique la suite arrivée avec notre très chère Elisabeth et son attitute hautaine !**

**En attendant la suite, et la première journée de cours de nos amis Maraudeurs, n'oublier pas d'envoyer votre avis ! C'est quelque chose de très important pour moi, cela me permet de voir ce qui ne va pas et de ne me corriger !**

**Donc : Reviews !  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Origamy01

**Titre :** Elisabeth William Walt

**Genre :** Drame/Romance

**Résumé :**Une nouvelle élève fait son entrée à Poudlard. Entre mystères et réalités, la vie d'Elisabeth William Walt intrigue.

**Note : **C'est une de mes premières fics, donc soyez indulgent mais surtout n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews et à donner votre avis !

**_Merci à vos reviews, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, cette fois plus long, vous conviendra !!_**

**_oO  
_**

* * *

**-Elisabeth William Walt-**

* * *

oO

_"S'il échoue, qu'au moins il échoue en osant de grandes choses, de sorte qu'il ne soit jamais de ces âmes froides"_ Théodore Roosevlet.

oOo

Elisabeth Walt venait de pénétrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle qui était habituée au grand espace et au vent qui lui rafraîchissait le visage, le bruit et les cris qui résonnaient dans la pièce, lui faisaient tourner la tête. Elle avait le sentiment qu'un étau magique lui comprimait lentement ses poumons. Le manque d'air pur lui était impossible, elle avait besoin de respirer, juste une dernière fois.

En deux enjambées, la jeune fille traverse la salle, faisant reculer sur son passage les élèves rouge et or. Elisabeth s'approche lentement de la fenêtre et l'ouvre presque timidement. L'air était encore tiède pour un soir de septembre mais lui faisait du bien. Son regard se perd vers le lac couleur encre où les étoiles de la nuit claire s'y reflètent. Le spectacle calme de la nature qui s'endort l'apaisait. _Merlin, qu'elle était loin du manoir familial, qu'elle était loin de ses terres, qu'elle était loin de chez elle…_

Elle ferme les yeux, elle sait que ces moments de calme vont se faire de plus en plus rare. Accoudée à la fenêtre, elle laisse le vent dans les feuilles et les gazouillis des oiseaux calmer sa respiration. Son esprit s'évade et se rappelle.

_« Elisabeth William, pour votre dernière année, vous vous rendrez à l'Ecole de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Vous y apprendrez à vivre parmi les autres et vous tacherez de faire honneur à votre famille et à votre rang. Elisabeth William, ma fille, vous avez pour mission d'observer les divisions au sein de Poudlard et les rebellions qui se forment. Vous savez tout comme moi, que le mal ronge les sorciers, les réduisant en esclave. Les gens doivent trembler de peur devant notre nom et non devant ce mage au sang mêlé. La valeur du sang prévaut devant celle du cœur, ne l'oubliez pas. »_

Elle repensait à ce que Père lui avait dit. Son discours n'avait pas changé depuis ces 11 ans, depuis qu'il lui avait interdit d'aller à Poudlard. La valeur du sang plutôt que la valeur du cœur. Il l'avait marié de force, et avait fait d'elle une parfaite noble. Elle connaissait les règles de bienséance et savait user de son nom pour avoir ce qu'elle souhaitait. Mais elle ignorait les valeurs du cœur. Elle les avait sus, elle avait connu les sentiments. Ceux de peur, de souffrance, mais aussi ceux d'amitié et d'amour. Mais Père lui avait tout pris, la réduisant en marionnette. Une seule ficelle la rattachait à son passé, à ce passé où elle avait connu l'amour, l'amitié et la joie. Elle ne pensait pas le revoir, elle ne pensait plus à lui. Depuis cet été elle attendait…

Ce mariage l'unissait à lui, à la vie. Si Père avait su qu'il avait eu tout faux en la mariant de force dans le but de la contrôler, il ne l'aurait pas envoyé ici. Il se serait rappelé de sa souffrance après son départ. Mais Père n'avait jamais vu les valeurs du cœur, seulement celle du sang.

_- Miss Walt_

L'appel de son nom la fit tressaillir et sortir de ses pensées. Elle mit un moment avant de se souvenir où elle se trouvait. Elle regarde une dernière fois le lac où le croissant de lune scintille, puis elle referme délicatement la fenêtre et se retourne vers la personne en replaçant son masque rigide et froid.

_-Miss Walt, _répéta le concierge en s'inclinant nerveusement, _voici votre hibou, vos malles sont déjà installées dans votre chambre. _

L'homme agitait une cage où trônait un magnifique grand duc au plumage brun argenté.

_- Merci,_ répliqua sèchement Elisabeth, _veuillez le porter dans ma chambre et aller vous lavez, vous empestez la souris morte. _

_- Oui Miss Walt, tout de suite Miss Walt._

Elle le regarde s'enfuir en direction des escaliers qui conduisent dans les dortoirs. Il grimpe à grands pas les marches. Il venait de disparaître quand brusquement un cri de peur mêlée à un cri de rage résonna dans toute la salle. Toutes les personnes se retournent en sursaut vers la source de bruit. Les escaliers venaient de se transformer en une gigantesque rampe où glissait sans grâce le concierge les pieds par-dessus la tête et la cage empêtrée dans sa robe de sorcier. Il atterrit lourdement au milieu de la salle commune et des rires non retenus des élèves. L'incident arriva même à arracher à la jeune fille un faible sourire. Rusard fumant de rage s'était enfin relever et marchait d'un pas furieux vers Elisabeth. Mais à chaque pas qui le rapprochait d'elle, la peur prenait place sur son visage. Il se tenait maintenant face à elle, le dos voûté sous le regard noir de la jeune fille.

_- Mis-ss Waa-alt,_ bégaya-t-il, _je ne peux emprunter les escaliers qui mènent aux dortoirs des filles. Je dois donc vous confiez la cage._

_- Je vous ordonne de monter la cage dans ma chambre et vous revenez en me disant que cela vous est impossible ! Quel drôle de concierge êtes-vous ! Débrouillez-vous je ne me salirais pas en portant cette cage miteuse !_

_- Mais Miss Walt… il m'est impossible de le faire…_

_- Comment ça impossible ?!_

Elisabeth semblait furieuse et Rusard encore plus pitoyable que sa robe trop râpée par le temps. La salle commune s'était arrêtée et toute l'attention était sur eux. Dans un coin près du feu, elle remarque des cheveux longs et noirs qu'elle aurait reconnus parmi mille. Ses lèvres se pincent quand enfin elle croise son regard. D'où elle était, un drôle d'éclat brillait au fond d'eux. _Celui d'une larme,_ pensa-t-elle un court instant, _voyons Elisabeth tu es en train de perdre ton esprit, c'est d'un Black dont tu parles. Et les larmes sont présentes dans leurs yeux comme l'eau dans le désert. _

_- ………rais mon possible, Miss Walt. Pardonnez-moi Miss Walt. La cage sera conduite dans votre chambre le plus vite possible. Je suis désolé Miss Walt. Ne dites rien à votre Père, Miss Walt, je vous en supplie…_

_- Cessez de pleurnicher sur cette robe, elle vaut une fortune ! Et fichez-moi le camp d'ici._

La voix d'Elisabeth était sans appel. Elle était en colère, en colère contre elle, contre ce stupide concierge avec ce stupide hibou, en colère contre Sirius, contre son Père. Elle haïssait les gens, on lui avait toujours appris à être ainsi, méprisable et ingrate.

D'un pas souple, elle gravit les escaliers et trouve sans problème sa chambre. Deux autres gryffondors de 7ème année s'y trouvaient déjà. _Par merlin, je vais devoir partager 20 mètres carré avec 2 autres filles. _

Une grande et plutôt jolie rousse aux yeux verts s'avance vers elle. Son visage était certes tiré mais un faible sourire l'illuminait.

_- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily Evans, _dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

_Evans,_ pensa Elisabeth, _certainement une moldu._ Elle détourne son visage après avoir regardé avec dégoût la main fine que lui présentait la jeune fille. Hautaine elle passe indifférente à côté d'elle et de son amie. Son lit se trouvait près de la fenêtre ainsi que ses mailles. Elle aperçoit posé en équilibre la cage du Grand Duc sur une petite table. Elle s'approche et retient une grimace de dégoût en constatant la puanteur qui s'en échappait.

_- Un Elfe de maison est venu le porter à l'instant, il a dit que ce Grand Duc était désormais le tien. _

_- Quelle chance ! _répliqua sans joie, Elisabeth entre ses dents.

_- Comment comptes tu l'appeler ?_ demanda une voix claire dans son dos.

Elisabeth se retourne, c'était la deuxième jeune fille qui venait de parler. Brune au regard foncé, elle dégageait un fort caractère. Elle soutient son regard et ne semblait pas impressionnée.

_- Alice,_ ajouta-t-elle comme pour répondre à la question non formulée d'Elisabeth, _et peu importe mon nom de famille. Alors comment comptes tu l'appeler ?_ redemanda-t-elle en désignant d'un mouvement ample de la main la cage du hibou.

_- Qu'est ce cela peut t'apporter de savoir son nom ? _Rétorqua-t-elle le regard noir face à l'insolence d'Alice. _J'ignore le tien, tu ignoreras celui de mon hibou. _

_- Comment tu le voudras Walt. J'étais juste curieuse de savoir comment les gens de ton rang nomment leurs hiboux. _

_- Les gens de notre rang comme tu le dis, ne partage pas la chambre avec des personnes de ton rang, et ne s'encombre pas à trouver des noms stupides à des oiseaux qui le sont tout autant. _

Elisabeth regardait froidement la jeune fille assise sur le lit. Le Grand Duc s'agite vigoureusement dans sa cage, comme s'il avait deviné qu'il était la cible des paroles. Lily la fixe choquée, le visage en feu.

_- Ces oiseaux ne sont pas stupides ! Tu n'as aucun droit de porter un tel jugement ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu te nommes Walt que tu as la permission d'insulter toutes les personnes que tu considères méprisables._

_- Tu as du tempérament pour une moldu, mais tu devrais faire attention à qui tu parles._ _Un accident est si vide arrivé, _marmonna-t-elle la voix remplie d'un rire froid.

Un silence de plomb s'installe dans la petite chambre rouge et or. Elisabeth était calme et défaisait tranquillement ses affaires en agitant sa baguette. Dans son dos une conversation moqueuse débute.

_- Un nom d'étoile ou de grand sorcier, pourrait faire l'affaire. Cassiopée, Antarès, Orion ou même Nicholas Flamel… Non… j'ai une meilleure idée... Que penses-tu d'Isaac Newton, fils de moldus devenu un grand sorcier et un grand scientifique. Pour une Walt avoir un oiseau qui se prénomme Isaac quel comble ! _ironisa Alice le visage pincé par la moquerie.

_- Ou bien Johannes Diderik __van der__ Waals, un nom complètement fou pour le hibou d'une fille qui l'est tout autant ! Non mais regarde là avec ces grands airs et sa robe de haute couture, elle ne tiendra pas 3 jours avec les groupies sur le dos…_

_- Détrompez vous_, répliqua-t-elle en pivotant vers ses camarades de chambre avec une voix remplit d'acide et un faux sourire collé au visage,_ Je suis plus robuste qu'une simple moldue, je suis…_

_- Une Walt, _coupa Alice, agacée_, on sait, difficile de l'oublier puisque tu le répètes à longueur de journées ! Mais les groupies de ses messieurs s'en moquent de quelle famille tu descends, elles te réduiront en poussière…_

_- Oh je tremble de peur voyez vous ! Qui sont donc ses groupies invertébrées qui prétendent pouvoir me réduire en poussières ?_

Alice lance un regard choqué à Lily et rajoute :

_- Tu ne connais pas les groupies ? Des nanas complètement attardées qui se traînent aux pieds des maraudeurs pour sortir avec eux. Mais maintenant qu'elles savent que tu es la femme de Black…_

_- Les maraudeurs…,_ murmura-t-elle_. Non mais quel idiot, _pensa-t-elle.

_- Oui tu sais, le quatuors magique : Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow. Ils se sont donnés ce nom stupide de maraudeurs ! Mais d'où est-ce que tu débarques ! Tous les jeunes de notre age les connaissent !_

_- Elle est nouvelle, banane, _répliqua amusée Lily_, comment veux tu qu'elle connaisse tout ça !_

_- C'est une Walt, triple buse ! _grogna Alice_, Elle pourrait savoir jusqu'à la couleur des chaussettes de ta grand-mère sans même la connaître !_

_- Et alors ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle porte ce nom peu glorieux_, répliqua Lily avec une légère grimace, _qu'elle est comme sa famille ! Et non je n'aurais pas peur d'elle ! Avoir peur d'un nom ne fait que renforcer la peur elle-même, c'est écrit dans l'histoire de la magie à travers les âges. Ouvrage que tu devrais d'ailleurs lire, ainsi que celui de l'histoire de Poudlard mais ça je crois que c'est peine perdue. Pourtant la création des 4 maisons est fascinante, tout comme…_

_- La fondation des mythes et légendes décrites dans le chapitre 39, page 753, je sais je sais…Et dire que j'avais presque oublié que tu étais une Serdaigle ratée…,_ coupa rapidement Alice dans un soupire faussement agacé.

_- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la ratée…et puis c'est page 735, chapitre 38, pour ton information, _répliqua Lily puis lui tirant la langue accompagnée d'une mimique enfantine.

_- Non, mais quelle maturité, _raya Elisabeth en faisant rouler ses yeux, tout en lévitant la cage qui brillait après le petit sort de nettoyage qu'elle venait de lancer.

La cage atterrit sans encombre sur le coin de la fenêtre. Dehors la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et un fin croissant de lune brillait dans le ciel étoilé. Un léger bruit de battements d'ails attire son attention, alors que la conversation entre Alice et Lily se poursuivait. Un papillon de nuit, couleur marron, se débattait avec force sur les carreaux et le Grand Duc, le surveillait avec ses yeux noirs de prédateurs, dans l'espoir secret de voir l'insecte s'approcher. Elisabeth regardait le spectacle captivée parce qu'elle voyait. Tous ses muscles étaient en éveil, elle était dans la peau du chasseur et le papillon sa prochaine victime. Elle le sentait, ça recommençait. Ça recommençait comme autrefois…

Elle détestait les papillons, pas ceux qui volent avec vigueur les jours d'été et qui sont habillés de milles couleurs. Non elle détestait ceux qui sortaient la nuit, vêtus de marrons et de couleurs ternes. Elle haïssait leur innocence, leur acharnement à se débattre face à la mort, leur façon stupide de fuir face au danger, et de vivre seulement quelques jours. Elle le méprisait plus que tout et il était le seul à pouvoir déclancher un tel élan de haine.

La sauterelle mange le papillon, la fourmi mange le papillon, les oiseaux mangent les papillons, les poissons mangent les papillons, les fleurs mangent les papillons. La Nature toute entière tente de s'en débarrasser. Elle ne faisait que son devoir, après tout…

Ces yeux se plissent et sa main serre avec force le bois en acacias de sa baguette. Sa respiration ralentie et son cœur bat de moins en moins vite. Lentement elle se coupe du monde qui l'entoure, se focalisant sur sa proie. Chaque battement d'ails et chaque bruit sourd du papillon contre la vitre, la rapprochaient de son but. Dans pas souple et glissant, presque au ralentit elle s'approche. La vie se retirait lentement de l'insecte, et elle savait qu'elle devait agir et vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle lève sa baguette et dans un mouvement rapide du poignet murmure : _Avada kadabra._

_

* * *

_

_Oo_

_o  
_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Alors pas si gentille que ça la petite Elisabeth… Qu'en avait vous pensé ?? Reviews !!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** Origamy01

**Titre :** Elisabeth William Walt

**Genre :** Drame/Romance

**Résumé :**Une nouvelle élève fait son entrée à Poudlard. Entre mystères et réalités, la vie d'Elisabeth William Walt intrigue.

**Note : **C'est une de mes premières fics, donc soyez indulgent mais surtout n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews et à donner votre avis !

**_Désolée pour le retard, voici un petit chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Désolée pour les fautes de frappe et d'orthographe, j'essaie de me relie mais ils en restent toujours.  
_**

* * *

**Elisabeth William Walt**

* * *

OoO

'Il est temps de vivre la vie que tu t'es imaginée', Henry James

OoO

La nuit avait été courte pour Elisabeth et les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient sa chambre où ses deux camarades dormaient encore. Elle était déjà habillée et ses cheveux blonds soigneusement attachés. Elle écrivait avec soin une lettre sous le regard attentif de son hibou. Sa plume grattait le parchemin avec un rythme régulier.

… _j'ai fortement insisté pour que je sois reçue chez les Gryffondors. Pour cela, j'ai su duper le choixpeau en lui cachant ma véritable nature. Père, je suis maintenant en mesure d'accomplir ma tache et tout témoin sera supprimé. _

_Bien à vous,_

_Elisabeth W. Walt_

_P.S. : Demandez à Gondzo de trouver à ce papillon une place d'exception dans ma collection. _

Avec une main habille, elle plis le parchemin et le glisse dans une enveloppe. Son regard perçant balaye la chambre, elle voulait s'assurer que les deux jeunes Gryffondors dormaient encore, afin d'attraper délicatement le cadavre du papillon qui se trouvait toujours sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Un faible halo vert entourait l'insecte, témoignage du sortilège impardonnable qui l'avait frappé la veille. Elisabeth, serrent ses doigts autour du corps sans vie du papillon. D'une main hésitante, elle le porte au niveau de ses yeux, les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les ailes finement noircies. Les petites pattes étaient repliées sous le long abdomen et les antennes avaient gardé leur forme enroulée. L'insecte semblait avoir été arrêté en plein vol. Un sourire froid s'installe sur le visage d'Elisabeth et dans un souffle elle dit : _Magnifique. _

Elle dépose avec soin, sa nouvelle victime au fond de l'enveloppe, puis fait couler quelques gouttes de cire. Elle attrape la chaîne qui glissait le long de son cou, un petit pendentif en forme de trèfle à 4 feuilles s'y trouvait. Elle presse avec force le trèfle sur la cire rouge, où de fins sillons verts se dessinent. Elisabeth ouvre alors la cage de son hibou, en se jurant de trouver un nom pour cet animal puant.

_-Tu vas porter cette lettre à Père, essaye de te montrer digne,_ murmura-t-elle à l'attention du Grand Duc.

En ouvrant la fenêtre un léger courant d'air s'infiltre dans la chambre. Le grand duc prend son envole et Elisabeth le regarde s'éloigner.

_- J'espère que tu empesteras moins à ton retour…, _grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, et d'un coup de baguette elle fait disparaître les traces vertes du rebords de la fenêtre.

Quelques instants plus tard alors qu'elle rangeait sa plume, un petit pop sonore se fait entendre. Un elfe de maison, se trouvait devant elle, tout en s'inclinant et dit :

_- Monsieur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir immédiatement dans son bureau. Le mot de passe est Menthos. Il vous conseille de prendre vos affaires de cours avec vous. _

_- Bien, j'irai._

L'elfe s'incline une dernière fois avant de disparaître. La visite inattendue avait réveillé Lily, qui s'étirait ses cheveux roux encore emmêlés. Dans un bâillement, elle articula :

_- Questche quichepasse ?Pourqwua chè décha lematin… ? _

_- Bien le bonjour à toi aussi, _répliqua moqueuse Elisabeth tout en préparant son sac.

Lily la fusille du regard,

_- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? _la jeune fille regardait autour d'elle et semblait surprise de voir le jour se lever.

_- Rien, _répondit innocemment Elisabeth avec un grand sourire

_- Tu vas être renvoyé, _cria Lily le visage en feu, _Les gens comme toi sont bien à être enfermé ! Faire un tel sortilège dans l'enceinte d'un collège dans un but purement lucratif est inconcevable ! Je suis sûre que l'on te trouvera une jolie chambre à Azkaban vu sur la mer ! _Lily termine sur un ton acide et son regard habituellement d'un vert pétillant était terne et froid.

_- Hum, _Elisabeth affichait un sourire suffisant face à la jeune gryffondor qui ne semblait pas se démonter face à la descende de Augustus Leonis Walt, mage noir qui avait épaulé les plus grands dans de nombreux génocides moldus. _Je ne suis pas renvoyée, je vais simplement boire le thé avec le directeur. _

_- Il va te renvoyer c'est inévitable, _raya Alice qui suivait la conversation depuis le début, _le conseil d'administration ne voudra jamais d'une Walt à Poudlard surtout après avoir lancé un sortilège impardonnable !!_

_- Vous êtres beaucoup trop naïve, pensez vous réellement que ce soit la première fois que le lance un tel sort ? Jamais le ministère a été au courant, et cela pour la bonne et simple raison que ma baguette n'est pas répertorié, ni contrôlé. Le château a du ressentir le sortilège mais Dumbeldore n'a aucune preuve, juste deux témoins… Mais sachez que je maîtrise parfaitement le sortilège Oubliette ainsi que bons nombres de sortilèges que vous ignorez, comme celui que je vous ai lancé hier et qui vous a plongé dans un profond sommeil. _Finit la jeune Walt avec un sourire acide et maléfique collé au visage qui fit frissonner Lily

_- Tu nous as lancé un sort ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune morale ! _s'énerva Alice, maintenant debout sur son lit ses yeux marron visés dans le regard de braise de la jeune noble. _Que ton abruti d'arrière arrière grand père est fait des conneries, des tueries immondes et semé la zizanie dans tout le monde c'est une chose, mais que toi que tu deviennes aussi pourri que lui ça en est une autre ! Ok t'es tombée dans une famille qui a des principes et des règles barbares, mais t'as le droit de penser par toi-même ! Regarde Sirius…_

_- La ferme,_ Elisabeth venait de bondir, écrasant sur la joue d'Alice sa baguette. Elle avait encaissé les critiques et insultes sur ses ancêtres, mais elle ne supportait pas qu'on la compare à Sirius. Pas encore, pas cette fois, ça faisait encore trop mal. _La ferme, _articula-t-elle de nouveau.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais suffit à stopper la tirade de la jeune fille. La baguette toujours pointée sur Alice, Elisabeth bouillonnait de rage.

_Si Père était là,_ pensa-t-elle, _il l'a tuerait, l'a réduisant en cendre._

Mais elle n'était pas comme lui. Elle voulait lui faire mal certes, mais au fond d'elle un regard gris la fixait et veillait sur elle. Elisabeth savait qu'à Poudlard sa vie allait changer car elle était de nouveau près de lui. Et peut être même qu'elle serait différente…

Furieuse de se laisser envahir pas tant de pensées, la jeune Walt enlève d'un coup rapide sa baguette de la joue d'Alice en murmurant une dernière fois : _la ferme. _

Puis en deux enjambées, elle attrape ses affaires et quitte la chambre où résonne un : _Elle est tarée cette Walt ! _

La salle commune était encore déserte ce matin, le soleil illuminait les murs or et rouge. Elisabeth se dirige vers la sortie en lançant un dernier regard vers le fauteuil qu'occupait la veille Sirius. Elle trouve sans problème le bureau de Dumbledore pour y être déjà aller il y a quelques années. Après avoir crier d'une voix forte _Menthos_ et gravit les escaliers, elle se retrouve dans le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci l'attendait, le regard bienveillant et pétillant fixé sur la jeune fille.

_- Miss Walt, _dit-il dans un sourire, _venez donc vous asseoir._

Dumbledore lui désigne un des fauteuils qui se trouvait devant son bureau_. _

_- Un bonbon ? _demanda-t-il en lui tendant une petite boite après qu'elle se soit assise.

_- Non merci, jamais le matin._ Répondit-elle poliment

_- C'est vrai, du thé alors ? _poursuivit-t-il

_- Volontiers_,

_- Deux sucres, si je me souviens bien ?_ demanda le directeur après avoir versé deux tasses de thé.

Elisabeth hoche légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle observait le vieille homme à la longue barbe blanche remuer tranquillement les tasses. Un silence s'installe entre eux, mais elle cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle avait l'habitude et savait rester passionnante face à Dumbledore. Elle prend la tasse qu'il lui tend et la serre entre ses mains. L'odeur forte du thé noire lui rappelait ses longues soirées au coin de la cheminée.

_- Vous avez encore tué, n'est ce pas ?_ Demanda-t-il finalementSa phrase sonnait plus comme une affirmation. Le directeur la fixait par-dessus ses demi-lunes et son regard bleu pétillant attendait sa réaction.

_- Oui. _Répondit simplement Elisabeth après avoir but une gorgée de son thé brûlant.

_- Noctuidae ? _

_- Oui un magnifique Noctua pronuba, le sort l'a parfaitement conservé. _

Dumbledore porte sa tasse à ses lèvres, il ne semblait pas choqué par les révélations de la jeune fille.

_- Votre père est au courant ?_

_- Je lui ai écris une lettre, le Noctuidae s'y trouve. _

_- Très bien_. Répondit-il Dumbledore toujours impassible.

Un silence serein, s'installe. Elisabeth buvait tranquillement son thé, regardant les différents tableaux qui se trouvaient aux murs. Elle connaissait cette pièce, elle connaissait Dumbledore et son père l'ignorait. Cette pensée la fait sourire. Père la bannirait s'il apprenait que sa fille était déjà venue au château et avait prit le thé avec le directeur.

_- Comment on réagit vos camardes de chambre ?_ demanda-t-il après avoir reposé sa tasse.

_- Plutôt bien, si on omet les insultes et autres provocations. _Répondit-t-elle avec amusement.

Le directeur sourire malicieusement face à la attitude de la jeune Walt.

_- Il faudra que vous arrêtiez de tuer, _ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement après un silence, _maintenant que vous êtes dans mon école et maintenant que vous avez retrouvé le jeune Black…_

_- On verra, _siffla-t-elle agacée.

_- Transformez votre haine en magie blanche, et votre_

_- Agressivité en courage, devenez réellement qui vous êtes… blablabla. Je sais tout ça. Votre pitoyable choixpeau m'a déjà tenu ce même discours. Essayer de varier un peu, je vous pris ! _ répliqua froidement Elisabeth.

_- Miss Walt, _dit calment Dumbledore en s'avançant au dessus de son bureau, _arrêtez de vouloir tout contrôler. Les chenilles veulent tout contrôler mais finissent toujours par se transformer en papillon en suivant la voie de la liberté. Arrêtez de tuez l'image de la liberté, et suivez là. Oscar Wilde disait : '__Se faire le spectateur de sa propre vie c'est échapper à toutes les souffrances de la vie'. Ne devenez pas ce que votre père veut que vous deveniez. Jouer votre propre rôle. _

Puis le directeur se lève, ne laissant pas le temps à Elisabeth de répondre.

_- Vous allez être en retard à votre premier cours de métamorphose. _Ajouta-t-il tranquillement en se dirigeant vers une petite porte.

Elisabeth le regarde partir avant de se lever à son tour. _Drôle de matinée_ pensa-t-elle. Elle attrape son sac et quitte le bureau. Les couloirs étaient remplis d'élèves qui se hâtaient. Elle n'avait pas l'heure et ignorait où se trouvait sa salle de cours. Elle demande son chemin à un jeune blondinet mais celui-ci prend ses jambes à son cou quand il la reconnaît. Elisabeth commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre, cela faisait un moment qu'elle tournait en rond dans ses longs couloirs de plus en plus vide. La sonnerie avait retenti et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé sa classe. La chance semble enfin lui sourire. Rusard venait d'apparaître dans le couloir et accepte de la conduire à sa classe.

_- Nous y voilà, passez une bonne journée Miss Walt, _puis il disparaît.

Elle, frappe puis rentre. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers elle. Un chat tigré se trouvait assis sur le bureau et Elisabeth ne parait pas surprise de le voir se transformer en Mc Gonagall.

_- Miss Walt, vous êtes déjà en retard, veuillez de pas déranger plus ma classe. Asseyez vous à côté de Potter. _Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Elisbaeth s'exécute non sans grimacer, être à côté de Potter impliquait être proche de Black. Armée d'un visage indifférent, elle s'installe, non sans remarquer le regard insistant de Sirius qui se trouvait à la gauche de Potter. Le cours venait de reprendre, quand un petit papier vient lui chatouiller le nez. Elle l'attrape brutalement et le déplie. C'était un mot de Black. Quelques phrases écrites, d'une plume allongée et régulière.

_Je n'ai plus peur des __Noctuidae_

OoO_  
_

oOo

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_

* * *

  
_

Pour infos _Noctuidae _est le nom latin désignant un groupe de papillons de nuit. Et le _Noctua pronuba _est le nom latin d'une espèce de papillon de nuit.

**Alors vos avis ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Bien, pas bien ? lâchez vos reviews !**


End file.
